A Life and Death Situation
by ArcticWolf003
Summary: After an accident Shawn is in terrible condition, cought between life and death. Was his accident realy a failed attempt at his murder? Trapped as a spirit, he must find who his assailant is and stop them before they can finish him off.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn burst out the door to his dad's beach house, completely enraged. He didn't get angry too often, but this time Henry had gone too far. He had gone to his dad's house two hours earlier, it was now 9:32.

EARLIER:

Shawn rode his bike into the small drive of his dad's house. Henry was out so Shawn had used his spare key to get in. The house was clean, as it always was, but by the time Henry walked in at 9, it was as of a hurricane had passed through.

"Shawn!" Henry yelled throwing his hands in the air then bringing them to rest on his shiny bald head.

"Oh… hey dad," Shawn replied nonchalantly. "What's up?"

"What the HELL do you think you're doing to my house?" Henry growled.

"I'm looking for my one of a kind mint condition G.I. Jo action figure with the actual gold plated dog tags, you haven't seen it have you?" Shawn asked looking up at Henry. Henry's arms dropped from his head and the volume of his voice had gone down, Shawn noticed him avoiding eye contact.

"I haven't seen it, I don't think it's here," Henry looked at the ceiling as he spoke.

Shawn knew something was up, "You're not telling me something."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Henry went from looking at the ceiling to glancing around the strewn about room.

"Dad what happened to my G.I. Jo?" he asked suspiciously.

Henry finally looked him in the eyes, "Listen Shawn… I didn't think you'd ever be back for it… sooo."

Shawn realized what he was saying, "Dad… You didn't."

"I had too Shawn, I needed to pay something off so…"

"You sold my MINT CONDITION G.I. JO WITH THE ACTUAL GOLD PLATED DOG TAGS?!" Shawn blurted. "I can't believe you!"

"You haven't touched it for eighteen years, so I didn't think you'd miss it," Henry tried to defend himself. They yelled back and forth for a few more minutes then Shawn burst out the door.

The roads were deserted and to Shawn that was a good thing, he didn't want to deal with traffic while heading to the Psych office where Gus was waiting for him. There was a green light far up ahead, and Shawn knew that by the time he got to it he'd have to stop, but he didn't want to so he sped up. The light turned yellow as he got closer but he still wasn't going fast enough to beat it. Suddenly a white van pulled to a stop at the middle of the light crossing. Shawn didn't know what was going on he just barely swerved out of the way, as he did he lost control of his bike, it flipped over on top of him and slid several feet till it stopped dead in the middle of the dark street.

The white van didn't move for several minutes, then drove away silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It took me a while to figure out how this chapter was going to turn out, it hope it pleases you all ****XD **

** At first it was probably going to be as short as the first chapter, but out of a request I made it a little longer. R&R**

Shawn entered the Psych office briskly and grumpily, "Can you believe this Gus? My dad sold my G.I. Jo with the gold plated dog tags," he said to his best friend who was sitting at his desk on the computer. Gus didn't answer, Shawn noticed this, "C'mon, you can't blame me; it was my dad's…" he left his sentence hanging; Gus continued to stare at his computer screen not even acknowledging that Shawn was speaking. "Have you been practicing avoiding me?" The anger at his father suddenly subsided

Gus sighed out of boredom; he moved back his sleeve and checked the time on his watch, again he sighed. Shawn glared at him; he took this as a challenge to see how long Gus could last in his avoidance.

He leaned on Gus' desk and propped his head in his hands, "Hey Gus..." he said in a playful manner, "You'll never believe who I saw at the smoothie shop earlier today." He waited for a reply, nothing. "I want to tell you, but I don't thing you'd be able to handle it," again no response from Gus. "Well… are you going to guess or not?" He was getting frustrated at the lack of response he was receiving, usually Gus was unable to avoid him for more than five seconds.

"You know you're really getting good at this," Shawn complimented; Gus still didn't reply nor look up. The office phone rang, Shawn reached for it but Gus reached it first.

"Hello?" he answered into the receiver.

"Who is it?" Shawn asked still trying to get Gus to respond to him. The person on the other end of the phone spoke slowly, Shawn noticed, as if they were crying.

"Juliet?" Gus asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Jules? What's wrong, let me talk to her," Shawn pleaded; Gus didn't even move to give him the phone.

Gus' face went pale and gained a scared sick look, "Are you sure it's…" his words faded. The voice on the other end was silent. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He clicked the phone off, grabbed his keys from his desk and headed to his little blue car. Shawn ran after him.

"Gus, what's going on? What's wrong with Jules?" He climbed into the passenger side of the car. Gus was still not responding to him. "C'mon Gus is this really the best time?" Out of frustration, Shawn decided to sit quietly during the ride and just wait for Gus to say something to him, it was completely out of his character to do so, but he realized that he wasn't feeling well so he left it at that.

A few minutes later they pulled up to a crowd of people, most of them in pajamas, police and an ambulance surrounding a traffic light. Shawn climbed out of the car and followed Gus to where Lassiter stood.

"Ooooo, a crime scene," Shawn said rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Hey, what's the dealio?" he asked the detective.

"It's about time you showed up Guster," Lassiter sighed, a bit of grief in his voice. He didn't even acknowledge Shawn.

"What is this? Avoid Shawn day?" he sagged his shoulders slightly.

"I came as fast as I could," Gus defended himself. Juliet walked toward them, Shawn noticed dried tear streaks down her cheeks, she had been crying. Shawn walked toward her with open arms, she walked past him and straight into Gus' arms.

"Am I invisible now too?" he exasperated. Gus hugged her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"How bad is he?" Lassiter asked Juliet. Shawn was getting curious as to who the victim was now, was it one of Jules' brothers? He had to find out, but everyone was avoiding him.

A truck pulled to a screeching halt behind the crowd, Shawn recognized it as his dad's. Henry ran toward them in a panic. Shawn held up his arms to stop him. "Hold on, what are you doing here?" Henry walked briskly past him not even glancing in his direction.

"Where's Shawn? Is he ok?" Henry asked Lassiter, Juliet and Gus. Juliet buried her face into Gus' shoulder, Lassiter nodded toward a stretcher being rolled toward the ambulance.

"Of course I'm ok, see perfectly fine," Shawn held his arms out for everyone to see him, accept it seemed like no one did. Henry headed for the stretcher, Shawn followed.

The person on the stretcher wore clothes eerily similar to the ones Shawn was currently wearing. The medics stopped as they approached they stretcher, Henry put his hands on his head and dragged them down his face with one dropping down and the other resting over his mouth. His eyes welled with tears.

Shawn stopped dead in his tracks, the person on the stretcher was… it was him. He felt like he couldn't breath, he began to realize why no one could see him. He was DEAD!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I read over this chapter and thought "Wow, this could use more dialogue." So I rewrote it adding a little more talking, I also changed a few things. Hope you like it, R&R XD**

No… he couldn't be "DEAD"… if he were dead wouldn't they be taking him away in a body bag? He stumbled backward slightly off balance. "This has to be a dream?" he told himself out loud. "I just have to wake up." He closed his eyes, pinched himself, then reopened his eyes; he was still standing in the same spot watching his body being loaded into the ambulance.

He turned around to look at Gus and Jules for help but it was a hopeless look, he knew they couldn't see him. Lassiter suddenly headed toward him, Shawn was hopeful for a moment, maybe Lassiter had seen him. His hope faded though when Lassiter called Henry's name, Shawn's shoulders sagged. "C'mon Lassie… I need help here." He didn't move from Lassiter's path hoping he could stop him, it was useless. Lassiter walked right through him, Shawn felt like he was going to throw up, it was the oddest feeling he'd ever experienced. Turning around, he noticed Lassiter had stopped and turned around as if someone had called his name, then seeing nothing continued on his path.

"I can give you a ride to the hospital," Lassiter said to Henry. Henry nodded and they headed to Lassiter's car.

Shawn was confused, why had Lassiter stopped and looked behind him? Had he felt it when he walked through his spirit? This meant that there might be some way to communicate with them; he just had to find out how. He followed Henry and Lassiter to Lassiter's car and rode with them on the way to the hospital.

It was silent most of the way, and it was killing Shawn for it to be that way, literally he felt like he was getting weaker, "Would someone talk already?" he finally blurted out. Then as if Henry had heard him, he spoke.

"We had a fight before this happened… I've never seen him so upset," Henry said. Shawn was confused he didn't remember being upset at his dad, in fact the last half hour seemed like a blur and he had suddenly gotten really tired.

Lassiter looked at Henry in an inquiring way, "What was the fight about?"

"I sold his one of a kind limited edition G.I. Jo action figure with the actual gold plated dog tags," Henry explained using the exact description Shawn had used before.

Lassiter made a face, "Seriously? You were fighting over a doll?"

Shawn missed the rest of the conversation, if there was one. His eyes became heavy and he could hardly keep his head up, he felt as though he was losing tons of energy. The last thing he saw before fainting was Henry and Lassiter heading into the hospital.

LATER:

Shawn jerked awake as if he'd been zapped with a volt of electricity; he was slumped in a very uncomfortable chair in a hospital waiting room. He looked around confused, everyone from the police station was there, Chief Vic, Lassiter, Juliet, Gus, and his dad, who was staring intently at a door with a lit sign over it that read "Operation in Progress". The memory of the last few minutes of consciousness flooded back into his mind and he remembered why he was there, he groaned.

Officer McNabb walked into the room carrying a tray of coffee cups; he passed one to each person in the room. "Man I could really go for a pineapple smoothie right about now," Shawn said out loud to an unhearing company, he stood and walked to where Juliet sat, he noticed she had worry lines and slight bags under her eyes from exhaustion, "Aww, Jules, don't worry about me, I'll be ok, I promise," he put his hand on hers to let her know he was there, she looked down at the spot he was crouched as if she knew he was there. Shawn smiled then noticed Lassiter snoring in the next seat.

Shawn moved in front of Lassiter whose mouth gaped open as he slept. Shawn just felt like slapping him, "Aren't you even worried about me Lassie? I mean seriously, if this had happened to you I'd be worried sick." Lassiter slept on. "HELLO!" Shawn jumped up and down waving his arms wildly around his head; he spun around in circles screaming loudly for someone… anyone to respond to his crazy antics. He stopped spinning, when he did he tripped over his feet and landed on Lassiter.

Lassiter jumped out of his seat, "Whoa!" he yelled. Everyone in the room looked up at him, "What the Hell was that?" he asked hoping for a response. Everyone stared at him as if he were insane. "Didn't anyone else feel that?" he now looked at them as if they were the insane ones.

"Carlton what are you talking about?" Chief Vic looked at him concerned then looked at the chair he previously occupied.

"You didn't feel that rush of freezing air just then?" Lassiter asked her. Chief Vic shook her head.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Gus asked him, "Dreams can sometimes seem real."

"Yes Guster… I'm sure, it felt like someone threw a bag of ice on me," Lassiter explained. "It wasn't a dream," he grumbled as he moved to a different seat.

Shawn stood, "You… felt that," he said. A smile appeared on his face and he started jumping around excitedly. Lassiter had actually felt him fall onto him!

The light that read "Operation in Progress" went out, a few seconds later a doctor emerged out of a set of double doors;

everyone who waited stood to hear what the doctor had to say. Shawn's jumping subsided as Henry walked forth to let the doctor know he was Shawn's dad.

"He's stable… but… still in serious condition," the doctor said. "He has a few broken bones including a cracked rib, a scull fracture, and a small bit of hemorrhaging in his lungs. We've managed to stop the hemorrhaging but if we don't monitor him closely it could start up again." Henry put one of his hands on the side of his head; Shawn had both hands on his head with his fingers grasping his short brown hair.

"Can I see him?" Henry asked, his voice nearly a whisper. The doctor nodded then told everyone to only go in a few at a time. They all let Henry go alone as the first to see him.

Shawn weaved his way through everyone to follow his dad. He wasn't sure he wanted to see himself in that state, in fact he was sure he might feint, but he decided he had to at some point. The hall was quiet and mostly deserted because of the late hour, sure there was the occasional nurse or janitor, but other than that it was empty. Shawn looked at the highly decorated walls; he noticed that a pineapple painting hung at the end of the hall they were walking down. He smiled and blinked; when his eyes opened he saw a small girl in a white pineapple covered dress standing and staring at the painting. "That's odd," Shawn thought. The little girl turned and smiled, she was staring directly at him. This shocked Shawn slightly, he had to see if she was real or if he was hallucinating.

"Can… you see me?" he asked not really expecting a reply. The little girl nodded, she turned completely around and started skipping toward him.


	4. Break Down

**A/N: This chapter is about what Henry says to Shawn in the hospital room**

Henry entered the hospital room; the room was silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor. He let out a breath he had been holding when he saw his son laying motionless on the bed. Bandages covered most of his body, and an i.v. had been inserted into his arm.

Henry grabbed one of the available chairs in the room, set it next to the bed and sat in it. For a while he just looked at his son as he breathed shallowly in his unconsciousness, he had so much to say to him but didn't know where to start. He reached and gently picked Shawn's hand off the bed to hold it in his, "Shawn…" he began, but couldn't continue due to his throat choking and his eyes welling with tears.

The nurse entered the room behind him, he quickly composed himself. She walked around to the opposite side of the bed and checked the i.v., she looked up at Henry and smiled in a consoling way, there was nothing more she felt she could do for him at the moment. After she left, Henry fell back into his previous state of sadness, he took a deep breath.

"Shawn… I…," he couldn't seem to get his words together, he had never really spilt his feelings out for Shawn and he knew this was the best time to do it because he couldn't hear him do it. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… for everything… I never meant…," his words trailed off as he began to tear up again. "You mean the world to me, honestly… I don't know what I'd do if you…," he couldn't say the word, it was to big a reality at the moment for that one word to be said. He leaned forward out of the chair and kissed Shawn on the forehead; he whispered something in his ear then left.

**A/N: I don't know if that's how Henry would act if this really happened to Shawn, but that's how I imagined it in my head. **


	5. Of Visitors and Pineapples

Shawn was still a little bewildered, the girl stopped right in front of him, "Of course I can see you silly," she said with a smile. "And boy am I glad you can see me too, I was getting a little lonely," her smile faded slightly.

Shawn didn't know what to think, should he be happy or sad that she was there? All he knew was that a little girl somewhere in the hospital was in near death condition just like him. He squatted down to look her in the eyes, "I'm Shawn," was all he could think to say.

"I'm Barbra," she said, her smile brightening back up.

"Nice to meet you Barbra," he said smiling equally as bright. He noticed Henry had disappeared; he must have made it to the room, but which one? Barbra noticed him looking around.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?" he had forgotten about her for a moment, "Oh, I was following my dad to the room I'm in, but I lost him," Shawn explained.

"I saw where he went," she grinned and grabbed his hand pulling him down the hall. She pulled him into a room where Henry sat next to Shawn's unconscious body. Shawn stopped just inside the door upon seeing the scene; he didn't want to go any further, feeling as though he might interrupt. Barbra on the other hand skipped into the room and around to the opposite side of the bed, "Man," she said, "You don't look so good."

Shawn noticed Henry crying slightly, it was an odd sight, had he ever seen his dad cry? A nurse walked past Shawn into the room, Henry quickly composed himself. 'Just like him,' Shawn thought, 'even in the worst situation he won't let people see him cry'. After checking the i.v., the nurse smiled slightly and left. Henry fell back into sadness.

Shawn listened as his dad poured out some feelings and apologized for the fact that his wreck had happened. Henry stood, kissed Shawn's forehead and whispered something in his ear then left wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. A tear welled in Shawn's eye, he quickly wiped it away.

Barbra walked up to Shawn, "I wonder what he whispered," she said.

Shawn didn't have to wonder, he heard it loud and clear as if it were spoken over a loud speaker… "I love you son."…

Throughout the course of the next hour, visitors had come and gone, there was never a moment his room was empty. Shawn was a little ancy though; visiting hours were ending and Juliet was the only one who hadn't come to see him, this made him slightly sad.

"What's wrong?" Barbra asked, "You look sad."

Shawn didn't feel like telling a little girl his problems, "I'm just a little spent, wrecking my bike and dealing with all this crying… especially from Gus…," he told her. He couldn't stand to see his best friend so upset.

The room thinned out and Shawn realized that it was now filled to the brim with all things pineapple, several plushiest lined the couch under the window, a real one perched on the bedside table with a piece of paper next to it reading "Here… thought you might want this… for when you wake up." ~Lassiter. The only person left was Henry who was permitted to stay because he was his father. Shawn felt so alone, looking around he noticed that even Barbra had disappeared.

After a while Henry stood from the chair he had been sitting in and stretched, he looked at Shawn then exited the room, Shawn, the spirit, was stretched out on the couch he was unable to sleep no matter how hard he tried. A moment later a dark figure stepped into the doorway. This startled Shawn, visiting hours were over… not only that but who was this man?

The figure moved forward. "Excuse ME!" a nurses voice was heard outside, the figure stopped as the nurse stepped into the room, "Visiting hours are over," she pointed out. The man hesitated a minute then turned to leave. The nurse waited in the doorway watching the figure till he turned the corner out of site. Shawn was a slight bit alarmed, why would a stranger be coming after visiting hours to see him. He stood and pursued the man.

Just around the corner the man had stopped and pulled out his cell phone, Shawn rounded the corner and listened to the few words that were said. "Yeah, he's still alive," he paused as he listened to the person on the other end, "Pretty bad, few broken bones, internal bleeding," he paused again. "I'll get it done, don't worry." The man hung up his cell and left the hospital.

Shawn was a little scared from what he had just heard, then a flash of his wreck went through his mind, he realized it hadn't been an accident… it was an attempt at his murder… and they were gonna try and finish him off!!!

He filled with panic… he realized that he was the only one that knew… he had no way of telling the others… what if they succeeded in actually finishing him? No, he wouldn't allow it, he had to find some way to get someone to listen to him even if it took all his effort and energy to do so.


	6. What She Felt

**A/N: I decided to jump back to the moment at the SBPD when the call about Shawn's accident came in to when everyone's at the hospital… from Lassiter and Juliet's POV. Please R&R**

Juliet O'Hara entered the SBPD carrying two cups of coffee, one for Lassiter the other for herself. They were working on a runaway case, Lassiter wasn't too happy about it; he was used to cases that called for possible weapon use.

She sat the hot cup down on Lassiter's desk, he looked up, "Thanks O'Hara," he said with a sigh as he put down the case folder.

"Sooooo, any leads?" she asked boredly. They had been working on this case since noon the day before and found nothing.

"This is ridiculous," Lassiter said a little loud, "Why didn't she put McNabb on this case? We should be doing real detective work… not chasing after some stupid kid." McNabb paused as he was walking by and glanced at Lassiter slightly hurt, Lassiter didn't notice.

Juliet, who'd taken his response as a no, sat down at her desk to drink her coffee. Suddenly the phone rang, Juliet was all too eager to answer, "Santa Barbra Police Department, what's you're emergency?" she said crisply as if she'd been practicing all day. She wrote down the details of the call on a note pad she kept on her desk, "Did you call an ambulance?" she asked the caller. "All right, just stay calm and we'll be there as soon as we can." She hung up the phone and turned to Lassiter with a grin.

"What?" Lassiter asked a little irritated. Juliet put the pad she had been writing on in front of his face.

_Central traffic light in town, motorcycle accident, injured person _

Lassiter's face gained a slight grin, "That's better than looking for some kid," he said standing and putting his coat on.

Chief Vick walked out of her office, "What's going on? Did you get a lead on the kid?" she asked. Juliet shook her head.

"There was a motorcycle accident in town, we were called in," she explained.

Chief Vick nodded, "Ok, make it quick though, that kid's parents are driving me crazy with their worry phone calls." Lassiter and Juliet nodded and briskly exited the building.

AT THE CENTRAL TRAFFIC LIGHT IN TOWN:

With the sirens blaring, Lassiter and Juliet pulled up to a crowd of on lookers. Juliet climbed out of the car and made her way through the crowd. She saw the bike lying half on top of the body, and rushed over to assess the damage. As she approached, the person's face came into view, she froze for a moment, "Lassiter!" she screamed and ran toward the body.

She crouched down over Shawn's body, her heart was pounding and she could hardly breathe. Lassiter stopped just behind Juliet, he was speechless. How could this have happened to Shawn… of all people? He crouched down beside Juliet putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort, and then he reached down to check for a pulse. "He's still alive," he said softly, a hidden blast of relief flooded through him. Juliet, who was already in tears turned and leaned into her partner's shoulders, Lassiter put his arms around her in a hug.

Juliet called Gus; Lassiter called Henry then the Chief.

Juliet was talking with the paramedics when she noticed Gus arrive, she approached him and buried her face in his shoulder, she didn't know why, she figured since he was Shawn's best friend he was the closest thing to Shawn at the moment.

Henry arrived a little a few minutes after Gus; he got out of his truck and headed straight for the stretcher Shawn was laying on. Lassiter followed him, "Henry," he called to get his attention then he stopped suddenly and looked behind him, he felt like he had just walked past an open freezer and was hit by a blast of cold air. Not seeing what made the cold, he continued on his way. He offered Henry a ride to the hospital.

Juliet's emotions were swimming, she could hardly think much less keep herself from crying. She rode in the passenger side of Gus' car with her face buried in her hands. Not a word was said the whole way to the hospital. Juliet knew Gus was hurting just as bad as, if not worse than, she was.

Juliet could hardly make herself get out of the car. Gus sat with her in silence till she was ready to go in.

HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM:

Everyone sat waiting for the light above the operation room doors to go out, Shawn had been in surgery for a while and Juliet was getting worried. McNabb entered with a tray of coffee and passed a cup to everyone who was waiting. Juliet was leaning against Gus' shoulder with a blank expression on her tear streaked face. All she could think about was how this could have happened, Shawn was usually a really safe driver… he was never reckless or daring when it came to his bike. Suddenly she felt a cold brush of air on her hand, looking down she saw nothing, an odd feeling of relief flew through her as if something were telling her everything would be alright.

A moment later, Lassiter sprang out his chair freaking out about a bag of ice being thrown on him, everyone looked at him as if he were insane, and Gus tried to tell him that dreams tend to seem real, but he didn't listen, he grumbled something then sat down a few chairs away from the last.

When the light above the doors had gone off, the doctor entered the waiting room and told them the damage. Henry was the first to go; by himself of course… he was Shawn's dad of course.

Juliet sat frozen in her chair, after hearing what the doctor said she didn't know if she wanted to see him… she didn't want the others to think she didn't care, but she didn't think she could stand seeing the man that she cared about most in this world in such terrible condition again. It was bad enough when she first saw him, now he would be covered in bandage unconscious.

She watched as officers would enter the gift shop and return with plush pineapples to take with them when they went to see him. Several of the others would sit next to her and invite her to go with them to see him, she politely declined the offers. After a while she felt like she couldn't breath, she felt as though she might pass out… she stood and left the hospital without anyone noticing.

The cool night air hit her face and suddenly she could breathe again, she didn't understand how she could act like this when, if it were anyone else she would usually be the first to see them. She closed her eyes to think, but all she could think about was Shawn motionless on the pavement. Thinking a little more about it, she realized that he had been lying awfully close to the sidewalk at an angle that suggested he was trying to avoid something. Her eyes snapped open; she hailed a cab and told the driver to take her to the central traffic light in town.


	7. Energy

**A/N:** Ok, sorry for the UBER long wait for this chapter, first of all I got writer's block and second when I wanted to post it the site went all wonky… I think it was cuz the computer I was using… and wouldn't let me. Please R&R hope you enjoy ^^.

Shawn slumped into one of the waiting room chairs with his elbows propped on his knees and his palms on his forehead. He knew he didn't have a moment to waste but there wasn't much he could do… no one could see or hear him so it was pointless trying to tell anyone.

"Hey there," Barbara skipped into the waiting room and sat down across from him. "Why the long face?" she asked leaning down to look up at him.

Shawn sat up and starred at her a moment, "I just figured out that someone is trying to kill me," he stated plainly. Barbara didn't show any sort of shock or fear for him. "I have no way of telling anyone and if I don't do something than I they'll finish me off."

Barbara's feet swung back and forth in the chair as she listened. She didn't show any form of concern, instead her face grew into a big grin, "I can help," she said proudly. Shawn was a little confused, how was a little girl going to be able to help him? Barbara hopped out of her chair, turned to it and kicked it clear across the room; she turned back around with an even wider grin than before. Shawn stood up out of shock and bewilderment.

"How did you do that?" he asked excitedly.

"Like this," she said and kicked the chair next to it the same way; the chair flew across the room and hit the wall. A nurse, having heard the noise, ran into the waiting room and stopped when she saw the chairs in chaos but no one around; she hesitantly picked them up and placed them back where they had been then swiftly left to another part of the hospital. Shawn was still in awe. Barbara looked at Shawn in a way that said "you try".

Shawn lifted his foot and kicked it at the nearest chair, his foot stopped on the chair as if he'd kicked a brick wall. Barbara laughed, Shawn blushed he was being outdone bye a little girl. He tried again, still nothing. "You're not putting enough emotion into it," Barbara said. "You have to concentrate, gather it all up into a ball and shoot it through your leg like a gun," she instructed.

Shawn took a deep breath and concentrated, he could feel his energy and emotion gathering; he lifted his leg and brought it down on the chair with full force… the chair scooted across the floor an inch. Barbara jumped up in a cheer; "You did it!" she danced.

Shawn was a little disappointed that it only moved an inch, he was also really tired, like he'd just run a hundred mile marathon. "Why do I feel like I just pulled a hippo out of a lake?" he asked her as he fell back into a chair.

"You built all your energy up and released it, it takes a lot out of you," Barbara explained. "The only reason I can do it and still feel fine is because I've had a while to practice."

Shawn took a breath and stood back up concentrating on his ghostly energy. He kicked the chair, it moved slightly further than last time, he smiled, "You need to stop and rest," Barbara grabbed his arm to make him sit as he started concentrating again.

"I need practice," he said closing his eyes that last attempt had made him feel slightly dizzy but he shook it off and started concentrating again.

"No Shawn, you need to rest," she urged. He kicked the chair again, it didn't move; he swayed slightly and fell on the ground. An alarm started going off, Shawn saw several nurses and doctors rushing down the hall, he saw Henry step into the hall with a scared look on his face and a doctor comforting him. "I told you to rest," Barbara said as Shawn passed out on the floor.

**Henry:**

Henry had returned to Shawn's room with a cup of hot coffee, he sat it on the bedside table and sat himself in the very uncomfortable seat next to the bed. He stretched out his legs and opened the paper of that day to read.

Several minutes passed and he had started to fall asleep, he was jerked awake by a beeping sound, he looked around to see what it was and realized it was the heart monitor; Shawn's heartbeat had gone up slightly, he stood and poked his head out the door to find a nurse but the halls were empty. He grabbed the remote on the bed and pressed the Red Cross which called for assistance.

A moment later a nurse walked through the door, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, this thing just started beeping," Henry pointed at the monitor next to the bed. The nurse checked it, she looked a little worried. Suddenly the machine started beeping louder, his heartbeat had jumped up again, the nurse pressed a button on the wall and a small alarm started going off.

In only a few minutes several doctors and nurses rushed into the room, the original nurse escorted Henry to the hall and assured him they would do everything they could to slow his heartbeat. Henry was upset, he should be in there with his son holding his hand making sure he was ok.


End file.
